She's almost there!
by kgirl50
Summary: A very smart scientist gets invovled with the wrong gang soon enough her life is like running with the DOGs...literally.  Lust Lemons Cursing


I'm Spongedda I have short brown hair and normal pale skin. I am a strong scientist and I own my own company. I specialize in neurology but lately I've been fascinated in what the government calls an unreal specimen. Yea hats right demons the undead.

Anyways, I 'm currently in my office all alone. I don't hire anyone because I don't like normal people, and their all just kinda stupid; but In a few hours i can get out of here!

* * *

><p>11 o'clock finally I can leave, even though I can always leave, but you know i gotta take care of priority. So instead of taking my car home I figured I'd walk around.<p>

Around 11:30 I fumbled upon a strange building, The Black Butler Ball Room. It seemed quiet empty so I decided to walk in. I heard 2 strong female voices and 2 male voices. 'Yea inquiry skills!' I thought when I saw I was correct. I silently walked in circling around the stairs to the back were i saw the 4 figures gathered around a table. Hesitantly I walked up to the table and heard their conversation non of them even acknowledged my presence.

"Were is the wedding going to be at mother?" said the beautiful woman to the right of the lady sitting in the middle of the table. She wore a long black gown and her hair matched. I couldn't see her face but I could see her skin and it was white. 'Just like snow!'I thought. My eyes widened at this. There is no scientifically possible way for her skin to be that way, unless she bleached her skin cells but that's extremely toxic a- "I haven't found a place yet darling."

I looked towards the woman. She looked the same age as the one she was condescending upon. She wore a dark red and purple dress her hair pitch black and her skin the same color. Their body structure was different so my presumption is that the daughter must've taken after a father or was adopted but sense this woman is getting married it might be the adopted option, but then again I don't know how many times this woman has been married.

A man slightly chuckled. "Well hello. That's quiet an imagination you got there. So how can we help you?" I stared at him in awe he was my age a good 18 years of age and had a sword on his back his hair pitch black his body like a mad dog. It kind of made me want to drool, but instead I decided to answer him sense he was waiting patiently. It hadn't even crossed my mind the extent of his sentence, I just liked to look at him.

"Hi, I was just wondering around. May I sit and eat with you all?" I spoke as politely as possible.

"Of course you may, in fact you can have all the food. We wouldn't eat this. Please, help yourself." He made eye contact with me and I felt my heart sink. I nodded at him and sat. I felt a little under dressed.

i looked across from me and saw a man that just looked at his food as if he was a statue he was wearing armor and he had black hair with a red strek in it his yees a golden of such. His skin was darker and he had a wedding band on.

I looked up at the two ladies who continued to talk to each other. "Excuse me?" I spoke softly. They both looked at me. The one who was the mother, spoke first. She sounded rotten and disgusting when she spoke to me. "Yes mortal? What could you possibly have to say that would be so important as to interrupt us?" I felt her cold glare and a surge of pressure from every direction at me. I decided to make eye contact with her and regretted it when I did. Her eyes were blood red and had a slight glow to them.

"Well ma'am i know everything about this place, if you are intending to get married, I can find you a great chapel and there will be no cost whatsoever." I said feeling more confident.

The woman opened her mouth and I could see four fangs. I swallowed hard. Then a voice came from he stone like man.

"Well how sweet of you mortal, thank you." He looked towards the evil lady. "Now Wrath, my dear fiance, let's take this kind mortals gesture, we'll see if we like it if she cant find one good enough, well then we found our main course for tonights' dinner."

My smile slowly turned to a frown as I heard his sentence. I heard the other male giggle and the younger girl glare at him whispering. "Rodger shut up you don't even belong here." I looked to the named, Rodger, and he winked at the young girl.

"Careful," he whispered. "Rosile i might have to bite you again." With that the one named Rosile stood up her eyes turned red and the pressure in the room knocked me down a foot.

The mother, Wrath, stared at Rodger. "You did what to my daughter?" Rodger fell to his knees and bowed to wrath instantly. I decided to walk to the book shelf and wait for the cursing, burning, and breaking to be over.

Some would say that I was scared or should've been, but I wasn't these are the kinda people I tried to be with. They were cool, they were on edge, they were what i wanted to be. The only power I have is to wield a computer. I giggled at that comment. Anyone can work a computer. I began to read the Hamelot by Shakespeare. Not thinking about the book I was reading, i kept thinking. 'These people were vampires. I'm a human. Apparently they didn't want to eat me. If I can get in maybe I can be friends with them.'

As if on cue i finished he entire play when I heard a blood curdling scream. I looked back and saw Wrath being held back by her man and Rosile hanging over Rodger. Through out the whole entire fight I did manage to gain some information.

Rosile had a mate.

Rodger had bit her multiple times, which makes her more powerful and turns her on. No doubt they did it multiple time.

Wrath let Rodger come to the wedding only because of Rosile and the husband sat and drank a cup of blood.

Rodger tried to kill himself but Rosile wouldn't let him, she was strong.

So in order to calm the Wrathful woman I reminded her of her wedding and her expression went from pissed back to disgusted and sour. I smiled and said my car was across the street and I'd drive them there. The man I found that was engaged his name was Takashi, he smiled at me and asked what the coordinates were. I promptly told him and he grabbed my arm.

I felt a shock run through my blood and he licked his lips then in a blink of an eye we were at the church. HAD WE JUST TELEPORTED? WOW! THAT WAS COOL!

He smiled and his soon to be wife she rolled her eyes. Either i was making an insane facial expression or they could read my mind.

I looked around and felt for the outside power switch when Rodger walked over and placed my hand on it I felt icy cold when he touched me and I flinched. THEY CAN SEE IN THE DARK AWESOME! I flipped the switch and showed them the whole place I think this was the only time in my life I saw that sour puss smile and I felt good inside.

Rosile about half fainted. I could tell already I was going to be good friends with her because she likes attention and I would give it. The rest of night was amazing and I was invited to the wedding that was in a day. Well sense it was one in the morning the wedding was today. Here we go my first demon wedding. I was excited.

* * *

><p>I woke that after noon with a headache and a foot in my face. I woke up and jumped back it was Rodgers foot. I had no doubt that whatever happened last night wasn't a dream but I was confused. Why I was I in the same room as Rodger? Why was I on the floor? I stood up rubbing my head to see a naked Rosile wrapped somewhat in covers with a yummy looking Rodger. Then my memory rebooted along with the rest of my systems. They had sex last night and I was the watch guard<p>

"Great I'm a third wheel."I thought and kinda gagged after everything that happened that night. I desperately needed a shower and then get ready for the wedding.

I went in the shower thinking. 'I thought vampires couldn't sleep? I thought vampires never got drunk and if they didn't then Rodger might've bit her again,and they got into the mood.'

I finished my shower and got in black pants and a black long sleeved shirt I didn't want to wear the pretty dresses I had in my closet. I didn't want to look like a meal.

We all gathered in the Chapel then we waited. Then we heard the door open. I was in the middle of a conversation with some demons about wings when I felt a cold wet presence. I didn't look back, I didn't want to offend the people I was talking to. Wrath bubbled up like a preschooler when she saw him.

"Onee-chan," she spoke, and when she did his eyes got darker. My guess was he didn't like the nickname. "You came! You actually came!" He grumbled and she frowned slightly, but he took a seat and she was happy again.

The wedding went on as usual and when the 'I dos' were said, I heard one voice that wasn't cheering. It was his the man in the back. The one the bride called Onee- chan. The one I couldn't even see yet. He spoke and I heard it. He spoke and I absorbed his words he spoke, and my heart skipped a beat. "Right then, I guess that's it then." He got up and walked out of the church i said my congrats and followed him out. I saw Rodger asking or a cig and when he got one he walked away smoking as he whispered.

"Thanks Insanity." I knew his name now and now I could approach him. All I could see was the back of the tall man. He was like a sky scraper. He was 7 foot if my estimations were correct. He had long silver hair and wore a dress shirt with a tie.

I walked in front of him, I spoke to him for the first time. "Insanity, I'm gonna ask the obvious question here, are you okay?" With that Wrath's ears perked up and she ran out after him. I rolled my eyes. Like mother like daughter. 'An Attention hog.'

He spoke about how he was on edge and he doesn't need nosy kids in his life. I kinda glared at that. I knew he was referring to me. He looked 21, so he was only a few years older than me.

Then I looked at Wrath and she was looking for her husband. "Well I gotta go everyone's waiting get better OK!" and she left. He clenched his lips around his cigarette. When he did the weather changed and it rained. I stood there and he said some insulting words to me but I didn't care. He walked away changing the weather to normal and I sat on the bench humming a song and playing with my fingers.

One by one everyone left.

The only people left was Insanity and me.

I looked up slightly seeing him look out at the water, I could tell he noticed me because her turned around and walked towards the chapel slowly.

I Followed him with my eyes thinking a thousand things.

He smirked "No...I'm not human..." Being a little freaked out I tried to contain my thoughts being so many of the a I promptly failed. He was sad and knew it had something to do with that wench, Wrath. She must've broken his heart I continued to look at him feeling his sorrow and when I opened my mouth to speak to him he was gone.

I frowned and spoke softly "Right then," I had feeling I would see him again. "See yeah."

**review! tell me what you think!**

**if you want more chapters let me know!**


End file.
